swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Smuggler
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe Regardless of the era or location in the Galaxy, there are always those who want to move goods (Or people) from one place to another without paying taxes or coping with government interference, or even just for discretion's sake. Smugglers are experts at moving this cargo (Or individuals), secretly hauling illegal goods under the noses of bureaucrats, soldiers, and even crime lords who might want the items for themselves. Smugglers possess a blend of social charm and incredible piloting ability, relying on the latter when their deceptions fall through. They pride themselves on the speed and discreteness of their deliveries, although a few take risky ventures just for the thrill of thumbing their noses at the authorities that try to squash their livelihood. Some have a "No Questions Asked" policy regarding the goods they transport, while others are more particular about what they'll carry in their cargo holds and might not transport certain items such as illegal drugs, weapons, or sentient beings bound for slavery. Smuggler Encounters Smugglers can be found almost anywhere, from the seediest of cantinas, to Starship docks, to the upper echelons of society, where they hope to land high-paying jobs. Because they must often slip past authority patrols and checkpoints, Smugglers and their ships can also be found in deep space or traveling along dangerous routes that no "Sane" individual would think of going through (Or investigating). Smugglers rarely stay in one place for long and consider their ships home, although some have regular ports-of-call to link up with contacts and pick up passengers and steady streams of cargo. A few Smugglers even have legitimate jobs, working as Republic ship commanders or diplomats, all the while moving illicit goods back and forth to pad their income. Smugglers rely on stealth and deception to get the job done- a patrol vessel that is aware of their presence is a threat to be avoided. Although they are capable fighters, most Smugglers shun combat, which places both their lives and their cargo at risk. Many Smugglers carry goods for even less savory individuals, such as crime lords, who take a dim view when their goods are damaged or destroyed during transport. Smugglers are typically encountered with members of their ship's crew, sometimes bolstered by additional personnel, such as Slicers, Gamblers, Mercenaries, and Technicians (Who keep their ships in pristine operating condition). Smuggler Statistics (CL 7) Medium Scoundrel 4/Scout 2/Noble 1 Force Points: 3, [[Dark Side Score|'Dark Side Score']]:' 1 'Initiative: '+10; '''Senses: 'Perception: +5 'Languages: '''Basic, Huttese Defenses Reflex Defense: 22 (Flat-Footed: 20), Fortitude Defense: 19, Will Defense: 22; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 41, Damage Threshold: 19 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +3 (1d4+2) '''Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +7 (3d8+3) Ranged: Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +7 (4d4+3) Base Attack Bonus: +4, Grab: '''+6 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Connections, Knack Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 14, Constitution 10, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 'Talents: Art of Concealment, Connections, Knack, Vehicle Sneak Feats: Improved Defenses, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Pilot), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +16, Initiative +10, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +9, Persuasion +16, Pilot +10, Stealth +10 (May Take 10 to Conceal Item, May Conceal Item as a Swift Action; May treat Starship as 2 sizes smaller) Possessions: Heavy Blaster Pistol, Hold-Out Blaster Pistol (Concealed), comlink (Short-Range), Utility Belt, Corellian YT-1300 Transport, Illicit Cargo Category:Variable